A Princess' Wistful Wishes
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: She could only watch the blue sky, wondering if he was watching over her right now. Only if her wishes came true. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**|G|A|K|U|E|N|A|L|I|C|E|**

_I __**wish **__you could've been beside me, watching me blow out my candles._

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

I beamed happily at all my visitors. My mother stooped down to carry me, bringing me to stand on a dining chair, a decorated birthday cake and two candles stuck on top of the icing stood before me. "Make a wish, sweetie," my mother whispered endearingly in my ear, stroking my hair soothingly. I nodded happily, and bent down to blow the candles loudly.

_Whoosh!_

_I __**wish**__ you could've seen my first steps._

"Oh, you're doing great! Oh, one more step, sweetie! Here let me help!" The scene was of a mother assisting her daughter for her first time walking. This day would be a start to her life. She would walk to shops for the grocery. She would walk home from school. She would use her legs to ride a bike. She would run in a marathon. She would walk down the aisle. This day would officially brighten and strengthen her future. But _he _wouldn't be here to see it. No, he was up somewhere in the blue sky that stretched over the wide world.

_I __**wish**__ you could've called me princess despite the naivety. _

"Mama, call me _princess_!" I yelled as I marched around the room, escaping from the chaser.

"Okay, okay, _princess_! Just come and eat your… err… tea, princess!" she yelled, hands outstretched eagerly to grab my sides.

I blinked innocently, "Now _that _is what I call a princess' life!" I beamed at my panting mother who looked too exhausted to run. I skipped to her side and beamed. "Thank you, Mama!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "_Princess_, your tea awaits your arrival."

_I __**wish **__you could've seen me in my wedding dress._

"Nervous, sweetie?" my mother asked, taking my pale hands in hers.

"Y-yeah, Mum. I just wanted to say," I took in a deep breath, my entire body was trembling, "thank you for _everything_."

My mother smiled. "I'll always be here for you. From the moment you were born and walking for the very first time, till the day your heart stops beating."

I shook my head, "But Mum, you'd probably be with Daddy before I even die."

"Who knows? Fate has its ways. But what I'm trying to say is that I'll always watch over you, even if I don't exist in the world anymore."

_I __**wish**__ you could've been there to walk me down the aisle, latching your arm around mine tightly to prevent me from making a fool of myself and falling down._

The mother smiled at her reassuringly and said, "I'm sure your father would've _loved _to walk you down the aisle, sweetie. Just be glad that your uncle is here to take his place."

She shook her head and said, "He's not here to take his place, Mum. Uncle is just going to stand by next to me and dance with me, but Uncle will _never _replace Daddy." She smiled at her daughter who was still deemed innocent and happy.

"I know, I know. Go out there and make us proud—"

Before she could say her daughter's name, the music started.

"I love you," she whispered in the bride's ear.

_I __**wish **__you could've been there to see my daughter._

The girl gurgled cutely in my arms.

_Beautiful angel._

"She's beautiful," a voice murmured in my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yes, and she's ours, love. I love you." I kissed the man beside me gently.

"I love you too."

_I __**wish **__you could've been there for my husband's funeral._

I sobbed as my mother rubbed my back soothingly, just like on my birthday. I touched the portrait of my husband, whispering to the face as if you still existed in the world.

"You _promised _you'd be here… You _promised _you'd be here with me, with your daughter, with _us_." I knelt down on the grass, crying in my hands.

_Whoosh._

I felt a cold wind blow my brown hair, a whisper of a gentle voice.

_I'm sorry, Yuka._

Yuka looked up from her damp hands, and looked at the blue sky. She smiled weakly, and said, "I wish you were here, daddy, Izumi."

_I __**wish **__you could've been there for Mikan, watching her blow out her candles._

**0**

"I wish you were here, daddy.**"**

**0**

**This was meant to be for GMH, but I guessed that I should've wrote a one-shot since I won't be writing any for awhile. Ariisha-chan, foxtrotelly and I are holding a **_**contest **_**for you GAFFN writers out there! Once we've finished the last tiny details, we'll inform you in our profile. Check it out once it's out yeah?**

**And review if you liked this ****Or if you want to try out. :D Oh and if you didn't get it, it was Yuka not Mikan who wished for her father's attendance :). **

**~Joy.**


End file.
